The direction control keys of a video game controller are provided for direction change of a video game displayed in a monitor or a television set. The conventional direction control key assembly comprises a circuit board on which four electrical contact pairs, serving as switch units, are symmetrically provided. A rubber pad covers the circuit board, as well as the electrical contacts, having four nipple-like, hollow raised portions for the receipt therein electrical conductive members to bridge over the contact pairs to form closed loop circuits. Actuation means is provided above the rubber pad to independently actuate one or a combination of the switch units to send out direction signals associated with the specific directions designated by the closed switch units.
One of its disadvantages is the fatigue of the rubber pad. Once the fatigue occurs, the direction control key assembly may not work properly.
A co-pending U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 08/000,633, filed on Jan. 5, 1993 under the name of the applicant of the present invention discloses a direction control key assembly which adapts a cruciform direction control key structure having two elongated members straddling over each other with pivot joint therebetween. Such a direction control key assembly, although helpful in improving the operation and endurance of the direction control key assembly, is complicated in structure and thus costly in manufacturing.
It is therefore desirable to provide a direction control key assembly which overcomes the above mentioned problems.